El Volador mas Fuerte
by BRANDON369
Summary: Swellow siempre ha tenido confianza en sí mismo como el volador más fuerte, sin embargo ha escuchado rumores sobre cierto Pokemon volador que parece superar sus fuerzas ¿Sera este Pokemon tan fuerte como dicen los rumores? ¿Quién es realmente el volador más fuerte de Ash? Pues Swellow tendrá que averiguarlo por sí mismo.


Hola a todos, aquí traigo un Oneshot que se me ocurrió recientemente basado en el anime de Pokemon, disfrútenlo

* * *

El volador más fuerte

* * *

Esta historia comienza en pueblo Paleta, más específicamente en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, quien se encontraba junto a su ayudante, Tracey

Tracey- Vaya profesor ¿Ash ya se fue?

Oak- Así es, partió a la región de Alola, únicamente con su Pikachu

Tracey- La región de Alola… Parece un lugar interesante

Oak- Y vaya que lo es, hasta tengo un primo por ahí

Tracey- Me pregunto cómo será esa región, eh escuchado que algunos pokemon cambian para adaptarse al clima de la región, me recuerda un poco a las Islas Naranja

Oak- Quien sabe, a lo mejor podremos llegar a ver a algunos de esos pokemon de Alola

Tracey- ¿Usted cree profesor?

Oak- Si, seguro que Ash logra hacerse con un buen equipo

Tracey- Ya me imagino, los pokemon que se trajo de Kalos parecían bastante fuertes

Oak- Y nosotros tenemos que cumplir con nuestro trabajo de cuidarlos, es posible que Ash necesité a alguno de sus pokemon mientras se encuentre en Alola, debemos asegurarnos de que continúen fuertes y saludables

Tracey- Por supuesto profesor, le prometí a mi amigo que cuidaría bien de sus pokemon

Oak- A todo esto ¿Ya llevaste a los nuevos pokemon de Kalos al jardín?

Tracey- Claro, en este momento deben de estar conociendo al resto de los pokemon de Ash

Y en el jardín, era tal y como Tracey dijo, varios de los pokemon de Ash se encontraban reunidos observando una batalla entre 2 pokemon voladores, eran Swellow y Talonflame, quienes se enfrentaban con todas sus fuerzas, y para que nuestros estimados lectores sepan lo que ocurre, todos los comentarios de los Pokemon serán traducidos al español

Buizel- Vaya, ese Talonflame es bastante fuerte

Los que se encontraban observando el combate eran Infernape, Glalie, Bulbasaur, Torterra, Krokodile, Buizel, Bayleef, Staraptor, Kingler, Quilava, Pignite, Snivy, Torkoal, Hawlucha, Noivern, Noktowl, Palpitoad, Unfezant, Oshawott y Totodile

Krokodile- El nuevo tiene buena técnica

Noivern- Talonflame es bastante fuerte, pero ese Swellow me sorprende

Hawlucha- No solo eso chamaco, ese wey es bastante rápido y resistente

Glalie- Jajajaja, Swellow siempre ha sido uno de los tipos duros

En el cielo se podía observar como ambos Pokemon voladores luchaban ferozmente

Talonflame- ¡Eres bastante rápido! ¡Pero ahora es mi turno!

Talonflame fue cubierto en llamas mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad contra Swellow

Swellow- Así que usaras Nitrocarga para aumentar tu velocidad y atacarme, buen movimiento novato, pero te hará falta más que eso

Las alas de Swellow comenzaron a brillar y entonces ambos Pokemon chocaron Nitrocarga contra Ala de Hierro, produciendo una gran explosión, al terminar, ambos estaban con algunas heridas pero seguían en pie

Talonflame- ¡Muy bien! ¡Terminaré con esto! ¡Pájaro Osado!

El ave de fuego aprovecho la velocidad que había obtenido con la Nitrocarga y uso uno de sus movimientos más fuertes, por lo que fue a toda velocidad contra Swellow, pero este solo sonreía

Swellow- Staraptor ya intento eso antes y tampoco le funciono

Justo antes de que lograra impactar, Swellow se multiplico con Doble Equipo, y el que Talonflame golpeó era uno falso, por lo que chocó contra el suelo haciéndose daño

Talonflame- ¡Rayos!

Swellow- ¡Caíste en mi trampa novato! ¡As Aéreo!

Y todas las réplicas de Swellow golpearon a Talonflame con As Aéreo, sin embargo, justo antes de dar el golpe final, Swellow se detuvo

Talonflame- ¿Eh?

Swellow- Buen combate novato, tienes ataques realmente potentes, nadie había estado tan cerca de derrotarme desde que luche con Staraptor

Talonflame- Gracias, pero eres demasiado fuerte, no sé si tenía oportunidad cuando nos enfrentamos

Swellow- Hey, no digas eso, después de todo tu eres el más fuerte de los nuevos

Talonflame- Eso lo dices porque no has conocido a Greninja jeje

Entonces los pokemon que estaban observando se acercaron a los 2 pájaros

Palpitoad- ¡Esa si fue una buena batalla! ¡El nuevo tiene mucho potencial!

Quilava- Si, pero todavía no venció a Swellow

Bayleef- Oye Quilava, no digas eso, Talonflame es muy bueno, pero Swellow lleva con nosotros más tiempo

Swellow- Exacto, Talonflame es demasiado fuerte, fue una batalla muy igualada

Snivy- Aun así, tu fuerza no deja de sorprenderme

Hawlucha- Si, ese wey venció a Talonflame, no cualquiera logra eso

Swellow- ¿Qué dices tú, Hawlucha? También eres un volador ¿No quieres un combate?

Noivern- ¡Eso tío lucha! ¡Muéstrale tu poder!

Hawlucha- ¡¿Estás loco chamaquito?! Retare a Swellow en cuanto yo consiga vencer a Talonflame

Talonflame- Pero dime Swellow ¿Por qué me retaste a un combate?

Infernape- Eso es algo que siempre hace, en cuanto nosotros llegamos, Swellow reto a un combate a Staraptor

Krokodile- También reto a Unfezant en cuanto Ash la mando para aquí

Torkoal- Si, Swellow siempre ha sido así, es un pokemon bastante orgulloso

Torterra- Quiere probarse a si mismo que es el pájaro más fuerte de Ash

Talonflame- ¿Y a ustedes que tal les fue en el combate?

Staraptor- Pues fue una de las batallas más reñidas que eh tenido, el combate estuvo bastante parejo, pero Swellow era demasiado rápido y resistía todos mis golpes

Hawlucha- ¿Y tú paloma?

Unfezant- Pues no tuve la más mínima oportunidad, ambos rivalizábamos en velocidad, pero su fuerza y resistencia me superaban por mucho

Talonflame- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Noktowl- ¿Yo? Soy demasiado inteligente para este tipo de retos, prefiero usar mi inteligencia y poderes psíquicos que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo

Talonflame- Eso quiere decir que…

Totodile- Noktowl no acepto el desafío, sabía de antemano que Swellow era más fuerte

Swellow- Así es, soy el volador más fuerte de Ash

-Me temo que eso no es del todo cierto

Entonces un imponente dragón naranja se acercó al grupo

Hawlucha- Oigan ¿Y quién es ese bato?

Infernape- Más cuidado con lo que dices lucha, ese de ahí es Charizard, uno de los pokemon más antiguos de Ash, es el tipo más duro del rancho

Hawlucha- ¿A huevo?

Bayleef- Estuvo entrenando en un sitio bastante duro, pero ya término su entrenamiento, Ash lo dejo aquí antes de partir a Kalos

Pignite- Es un tipo admirable

Talonflame- Vaya, si es tan duro como dicen debería de conocer a Greninja

Swellow- Vamos Chari, ya sé que eres mucho más fuerte que yo, pero me refiero únicamente a los pokemon pájaro

Charizard- No me refiero a mí, digo que existe un pokemon pájaro que todavía es más fuerte que tú

Ahí todos los presentes se sorprendieron

Swellow- Es imposible ¿Quién puede ser?

Bulbasaur- ¡Oye Chari! Espera un segundo... ¿No te referirás a…

Charizard- Así es Bulbasaur, me refiero a Pidgeot

Buizel- ¿Pidgeot?

Krokodile- ¿Ash capturo un Pidgeot?

Bayleef- Creo que eh escuchado a Ash mencionarlo un par de veces, pero…

Glalie- Yo creí que no existía

Kingler- Yo pude verlo un par de veces cuando era un Pidgeotto, pero eso fue hace años, nunca me entere de si había evolucionado o no, es más, después de que Ash partió en su segundo viaje nunca lo volví a ver

Quilava- Yo llevo bastante tiempo junto a Ash, pero nunca había visto a Pidgeot

Noktowl- Tú eres el pokemon más antiguo de Ash después de Pikachu, ¿No es así Bulbasaur? ¿Háblanos sobre Pidgeot?

Swellow- Si, si era tan fuerte como dice Chari, quiero saber sobre él

Bulbasaur- Bueno, será mejor que les explique todo lo que sé, todo comenzó hace años, Ash era un entrenador novato que ni siquiera había conseguido un equipo de 6, ahí fue cuando Ash me atrapo, al poco tiempo capturo a Charizard, que era tan solo un Charmander en aquella época, también pudo capturar a mi colega Squirtle completando de esta manera su primer equipo

Pignite- Vaya, no puedo ni imaginarme a Charizard siendo un Charmander

Swellow- Creo que vi a Squirtle durante la Batalla de la Frontera

Totodile- Era un buen sujeto, lo conocí en Jotho

Bayleef- Es cierto, Ash lo dejo entrenándose con unos bomberos

Snivy- ¿Y cómo capturo a Pidgeot, Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur- Pues la verdad es que cuando Ash me capturo, Pidgeot ya estaba en el equipo

Buizel- ¡¿Qué?!

Infernape- Pero si eres el más antiguo de nosotros

Bulbasaur- A diferencia de lo que creen, yo no fui la primera captura de Ash, cuando lo conocí tenia a 3 pokemon en su equipo, el primero era Pikachu, que todos conocen, el segundo era un Butterfree, que viajo con nosotros por un tiempo, pero Ash lo libero para que forme una familia, nunca más volví a saber de él, y el último era Pidgeotto

Staraptor- Vaya, así que esos son los originales de Ash

Kingler- A Butterfree nunca lo vi

Torkoal- ¡Que hermoso! ¡El equipo original!

Torkoal comenzó a llorar de la alegría, por lo que Pignite y Snivy intentaron calmarlo

Swellow- ¿Y qué tan fuerte era?

Krokodile- Si, para que Chari reconozca su fuerza, el tipo debe ser duro

Bulbasaur- Pues…

Charizard- Era bastante fuerte, lo cierto es que era el único del equipo de Kanto que yo respetaba en aquella época, junto a Bulbasaur y a Kingler, Pidgeotto era de los mejores de Ash en Kanto, claro que le faltaba mucho para llegar a mi nivel, pero cuando evoluciono a Pidgeot, su poder se incrementó bastante, creo que fue el primer Pokemon de Ash cuya fuerza rivalizaba con la mía, aunque claro, me hice mucho más fuerte que en aquel entonces

Oshawott- ¿Tan fuerte era?

Staraptor- ¿Y qué paso con él?

Charizard- Ash lo liberó

Hawlucha- ¡¿Qué?!

Swellow- ¡¿Lo libero?!

Palpitoad- ¡¿Cómo pudo liberar a uno de sus mejores pokemon?!

Bulbasaur- Verán, cuando terminamos nuestra aventura por Kanto, Ash se encontraba cruzando el bosque verde, y descubrió a un Fearow atacando a una parvada de Pidgey y Pidgeotto, así que no le quedo de otra más que dejar a Pidgeot para que proteja a los Pidgey

Infernape- Ya veo, se quedó para proteger a los pequeños pokemon

Snivy- Ese Pidgeot era admirable, me hubiera gustado conocerlo

Buizel- ¿Y nunca más lo volvieron a ver?

Bulbasaur- Bueno, se cree que todavía vive por el Bosque Verde, nos llegaron algunos rumores diciendo que se ha hecho incluso más fuerte que antes, pero son solo rumores, nadie lo ha visto

Unfezant- Es una pena, quisiera ver al primer volador de Ash

Krokodile- Yo quisiera luchar contra él

Bayleef- Bueno, dejemos el tema de lado, todavía tenemos que mostrarle a los nuevos el lugar

Bulbasaur- Es cierto, les va gustar el laboratorio, es un lugar grande y tiene hábitats para pokemon de todos los tipos

Talonflame- Parece un buen lugar

Hawlucha- Lo dicho vato, seguro aquí hay un buen sitio para entrenar

Noivern- ¡Si lucha! ¡Seguro te haces más fuerte que Pidgeot!

Bulbasaur- Kingler ¿Podrías guiarlos por el laboratorio?

Kingler- No hay problema Saur, después de todo, soy el que más tiempo llega aquí, síganme muchachos, el lugar les va encantar, solo un par de advertencias, tengan cuidado con las estampidas de Tauros, no molesten a Snorlax mientras duerme o despertará de mal humor, y si alguno de los pokemon de Gary los molesta, no duden en llamarme para que lo ponga en su lugar… a menos que sea Blastoise, en ese caso llamen a Charizard, ese tiene cuentas pendientes con la tortuga

Bulbasaur- Eso sí, deben seguir ciertas reglas

Talonflame- ¿Reglas?

Bulbasaur- No son la gran cosa, pero la regla más importante, es que ninguno de nosotros abandone el laboratorio, eso queda extremadamente prohibido

Y así, Bulbasaur y Kingler decidieron mostrarle el laboratorio a Talonflame, Hawlucha y Noivern, mientras que Charizard se fue a tomar una siesta y el resto de pokemon de Ash se fueron cada cual a lo suyo, sin embargo, Swellow se quedó bastante pensativo por lo que le habían contado

Swellow- Conque Pidgeot eh… me gustaría medir fuerzas con él

Entonces Swellow comenzó a volar y llegó hasta la frontera del laboratorio donde…

Swellow- Muy bien, es solamente un viajecito hasta el Bosque Verde, será rápido, nadie tiene porque enterarse

-Así que vas a ir a retar a ese Pidgeot

Swellow se giró sorprendido y encontró a un gran lagarto de color verde apoyado a la sombra de un árbol

Swellow- ¡Sceptile! ¿Escuchaste lo de Pidgeot?

Sceptile- Chari me hablo sobre él en un entrenamiento que tuvimos

Swellow- No intentes detenerme Sceptile, voy a ir a retar a ese Pidgeot, ya está decidido

Sceptile- No pienso intentar detenerte

Swellow- ¿A no?

Sceptile- Claro que no, tu y yo somos bastante parecidos Swellow, tú también quieres hacerte fuerte, quieres probarte a ti mismo, has sido así desde que eras un Taillow

Swellow- Es cierto, todavía recuerdo cuando eras un Treeko, fueron muy buenos tiempos

Sceptile- Siempre te eh respetado y te eh considerado mi amigo, cuando viajamos por Hoenn, tu no eras el más fuerte del grupo, pero siempre te esforzabas pese a tus limitaciones, eso es lo que siempre eh admirado de ti, incluso fuiste capaz de ganar la apuesta que hicimos en la liga

Swellow- Si, lo recuerdo bien, el que derrote más oponentes en la liga gana la apuesta

Sceptile- Fue divertido, vaya que la hiciste bien, lograr 5 victorias no es nada fácil, aunque Glalie y Corpish tampoco la hicieron mal con 4 victorias cada uno, yo apenas pude lograr 2

Swellow- Hey que tú también la hiciste bien, te tocaron oponentes bastante duros, mira que ese Waulrein era demasiado poderoso, además de que en aquella época todavía eras un Grovyle, si tuvieras el poder que tienes actualmente seguro arrasas en la liga

Sceptile- Ambos nos hicimos más fuertes desde ese entonces, los entrenamientos que tuvimos desde que Ash nos dejó aquí sí que dieron frutos

Swellow- Ya me gustaría que eso fuera cierto, intente fortalecerme para cuando Ash me necesité, pero no logre hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte

Sceptile- ¿Todavía sigues pensando en esa derrota?

Swellow- Tu sabes que no podría olvidarla, se supone que tendríamos que mostrarle a Ash lo fuertes que nos habíamos hecho, pero perdí la batalla, no pude vencer ni un solo Pokemon

Sceptile- Deja de mortificarte, tu enemigo era un Latios, no era un oponente fácil

Swellow- Pero tu pudiste derrotar un Darkrai, yo no estuve a la altura, todavía pienso que si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, si hubiera derrotado a Latios, quizá Ash hubiera ganado la liga, yo tuve la culpa de su derrota, si tan solo no hubiera perdido

Sceptile- Y por eso quieres retar a Pidgeot ¿Verdad? Quieres probar que tan fuerte te has vuelto desde entonces

Swellow- Así es, quiero estar listo, para no perder ante nadie la próxima vez que mi entrenador me necesité

Sceptile- Ja, por eso somos amigos, yo te acompañaré

Swellow- Amigo ¿Estás dispuesto a seguirme hasta el Bosque Verde?

Sceptile- Claro, además aquí no ocurre nada interesante

Swellow- ¡Genial! ¡Vamos al Bosque Verde!

-¡Un segundo! ¡Yo también quiero ir!

Swellow- ¿Tu?

Sceptile- Vamos Oshawott ¿Enserio quieres venir con nosotros?

Oshawott- Por supuesto, quiero conocer a ese Pidgeot y ver si es tan duro como dicen los rumores

Swellow- Pero Oshawott… será un viaje peligroso

Oshawott- No hay problema alguno, me eh hecho bastante fuerte desde que Buizel accedió a entrenarme

Sceptile- ¿Tu que dice, Swellow?

Swellow- No lo sé

Oshawott- Yo también quiero hacerme bastante fuerte para cuando Ash me llamé, además si no me llevan con ustedes, iré a decirle a Bulbasaur lo que piensan hacer

Swellow- Está bien, ven con nosotros, anda sube

Oshawott- ¡Bien! ¡El poderoso Oshawott en una nueva aventura!

Y el Pokemon nutria se subió en el lomo de Swellow

Oshawott- ¡Vuela Swellow! ¡Epa epa!

Sceptile- ¿Seguro que quieres llevarlo?

Swellow- Estoy empezando a replantearme la idea

Oshawott- ¡Menos charla y más vuelo!

Swellow- Cuidado con lo que pides

Entonces Swellow emprendió el vuelo con Oshawott a su lomo, a tal velocidad que la pequeña nutria apenas podía sostenerse

Oshawott- ¡Más lento! ¡Más lento!

Sceptile- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos antes de que alguien más se dé cuenta

Y así, Swellow continuo con su vuelo, mientras era seguido de cerca por Sceptile, quien lo alcanzaba con su gran velocidad y sus agiles saltos, lograron salir del laboratorio sin que el Profesor o Tracey se dieran cuenta, y en un par de minutos cruzaron todo Pueblo Paleta, de esta forma, continuaron avanzando sin detenerse, algunos entrenadores que los veían intentaban atraparlos, pero solo eran en su mayoría principiantes con Pokemon de bajo nivel, por lo que no eran rivales contra Sceptile, que los vencía de un solo ataque, de esta forma, en un par de horas llegaron hasta el Bosque Verde

Sceptile- Así que este es el Bosque Verde

Swellow- Al fin llegamos

Oshawott- Quiero vomitar

Un Oshawott mareado se bajó del lomo de Swellow y comenzó a besar el piso

Oshawott- ¡Tierra firme! ¡Te eh extrañado bastante!

Sceptile- Bueno ¿Cómo piensas hacer para encontrar a ese Pidgeot?

Swellow- Bueno, dividámonos para buscarlo

Sceptile- Bien, nos encontraremos en este punto

Dicho eso, Swellow comenzó a sobrevolar el bosque mientras que Sceptile fue saltando de rama en rama y Oshawott se quedó solo

Oshawott- Bueno, será mejor buscar a ese Swellow

Oshawott comenzó a caminar por el bosque, y al poco rato se encontró unas cuantas bayas

Oshawott- ¡Comida! ¡Y con el hambre que tengo! ¡Eso se llama suerte!

Y el pokemon nutria comenzó a devorar las bayas una por una

Oshawott- ¡Delicioso!

-¡Oye! ¡Esas bayas son mías!

Oshawott- ¿Qué?

La nutria volteó solo para encontrarse a un pequeño Weedle bastante furioso

Weedle- ¡Esto no se va quedar así, ladrón! ¡Las pagaras!

El Weedle se abalanzo con su aguijón contra Oshawott, dispuesto a picarlo y dejarlo envenenado, sin embargo, el tipo agua simplemente se cubrió con su concha como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo

Oshawott- Jajajajaja eres incluso más débil que Scraggy

Weedle- ¡Esto no se va quedar así!

El Weedle comenzó a lanzarle seda a Oshawott

Oshawott- ¡Oye! ¡Esto sí que es molesto, incluso se te mete en los ojos!

El Pokemon de agua uso su concha para golpear a Weedle en la cabeza, sacándole un gran chichón

Weedle- ¡Ay! ¡Eso sí que duele!

Oshawott- Ya, no te quejes, no te di tan fuerte

Weedle- ¡Apenas estoy al nivel 2!

Oshawott- Bueno, espero que la próxima te la pienses 2 veces antes de retar al gran Oshawott

Weedle- ¿Ah sí?... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Entonces el Weedle comenzó a gritar

Oshawott- Vamos, no exageres, puedo conseguirte otras bayas

Pero el Weedle seguía gritando

Oshawott- Venga, no seas llorón

-¿Acaso estas molestando a mi bebe?

Weedle- ¡Funciono!... ¡Mamá, ese de ahí se comió mis bayas y luego me dio un golpe en la cara!

Oshawott se dio la vuelta y pudo ver aterrado a todo un enjambre de Beedrill furiosos

Mientras que Swellow volaba por el Bosque y ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas

Swellow- Demonios, ya busque por todas partes y aun no hay señal de Pidgeot

-¡Swellow! ¡Sceptile! ¡Ayúdenme!

Swellow- ¡Ese era Oshawott!

Swellow descendió y pudo ver como un enjambre de Beedrill perseguía al pobre Oshawott

Swellow- ¡Oshawott! ¡Que rayos hiciste ahora!

Oshawott- ¡Yo solo quería unas bayas!

Los Beedrill estaban alcanzando al Pokemon de agua, cuando sin previo aviso fueron alcanzados por una hoja aguda

Oshawott- ¡Sceptile!

Sceptile- Tu sigue, yo me encargaré de ellos

Beedrill- ¿Y quién eres tú? ¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Tenemos asuntos con el pequeño!

Sceptile- Ja, los Beedrill siempre tan agresivos, el pequeño solo se comió unas bayas, no es para tanto

Beedrill- Si se rinde quizá le perdonemos la vida y solo lo linchemos

Oshawott- ¡¿Iban a matarme?!

Sceptile- Tu sigue adelante, estos debiluchos no podrán pasar de aquí

Beedrill- ¿Eso crees? ¡Ataquen!

Y así Sceptile comenzó a luchar con los Beedrill

Oshawott- Sceptile es asombroso, ojala algún día yo sea tan fuerte

Swellow- Deberías dejar de meterte en líos

Oshawott- Los Beedrill son aterradores, yo fui capaz de enfrentar a un Hyderigon cara a cara, pero cuando pienso en como duelen las picaduras de Beedrill…

Swellow- Te comprendo compañero

Pero justo entonces un gran pájaro salió de la nada y se llevó a Oshawott

Oshawott- ¡Swellow!

Swellow- ¡Que rayos! ¡Ese es un Fearow!

Fearow- Genial, no sé qué clase de bicho eres, adoro cenar algo nuevo

Oshawott- ¡No me comas! ¡Mi carne es seca y de mal gusto!

Swellow- ¡Óyeme tu pajarraco! ¡Ese de ahí es uno de los Pokemon favoritos de mi entrenador! ¡No puedo dejar que te lo almuerces!

Swellow pasó a toda velocidad y golpeo a Fearow con Ala de Hierro, provocando que suelte a Oshawott, quien aprovecho para golpearlo con Aqua Jet, antes de subirse al lomo de Swellow

Fearow- ¡Cometiste un grave error golondrina! ¡No me quieres como enemigo!

El Fearow fue a golpear con Pico Taladro, pero Swellow lo esquivo y Oshawott aprovecho para atacar con Hidrobomba

Oshawott- Jajajajaja ¿Qué te pareció eso, eh pajarraco?

Swellow- Hey, ese fue un buen golpe

Fearow- ¡Esta la pagaran caro!

Fearow fue a atacar al dúo con su ataque furia, sin embargo antes de que pueda llegar a ellos, fue impactado por una corriente de aire, al principio Fearow volteó enojado al ver a su atacante, sin embargo una vez lo identifico, en lugar de enojarse, comenzó a asustarse

Fearow- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Señor Pidgeot! ¡¿Qué hace por aquí?!

Pidgeot- Fearow, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta verte atacando a los Pokemon más pequeños

Fearow- ¡Lo siento, señor Pidgeot! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¡Le juro que esto no se va a repetir! ¡Por favor perdóneme!

Swellow y Oshawott observaban impresionados como Fearow se aterraba ante ese Pidgeot, entonces Sceptile se les acerco

Sceptile- Ya me ocupe de esos Beedrill ¿De qué me perdí?

Oshawott- Observa

Sceptile- Mmm… ese de ahí… puede ser…

Swellow- Tiene que serlo

Oshawott- Parece tan fuerte como nos lo dijo Chari

Mientras con Pidgeot

Pidgeot- Está bien, te la dejare pasar, pero solo por esta vez, ahora piérdete de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión

Fearow- ¡Gracias señor Pidgeot! ¡Es usted pura amabilidad!

Y Fearow se alejó volando lo más rápido que pudo, entonces los 3 Pokemon se acercaron a él

Pidgeot- Ese Fearow siempre fue bastante problemático, me disculpo si les causo algún problema

Swellow- Oye ¿Tu conociste a un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum?

Pidgeot- ¿Ash?... ¡¿Ustedes como conocen a mi entrenador?!

Swellow- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú eres el Pidgeot de Ash! ¡Vinimos a buscarte!

Pidgeot- ¿A buscarme?

Swellow- Así es, nosotros también somos Pokemon de Ash, yo soy Swellow

Sceptile- Soy Sceptile, Charizard me ha hablado de ti

Oshawott- Yo soy Oshawott, el Pokemon más poderoso de Ash

Sceptile- ¡Ya Oshawott! Estas frente a un veterano

Pidgeot- Así que ustedes también son Pokemon de Ash… Entonces él debe estar cerca

Sceptile- No, Ash no está aquí, nosotros venimos por nuestra cuenta

Oshawott- Si, en realidad vivimos en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak

Pidgeot- Y porque vinieron tan lejos

Oshawott- Hemos venido a buscarte, Swellow tiene cosas que decirte

Pidgeot- ¿Qué necesitas, Swellow?

Swellow- Perdón si sueno presuntuoso, pero… ¡¿Le gustaría tener una batalla conmigo?!

Pidgeot- ¡¿Qué?!

Entonces Swellow procedió a explicarle todo lo que había pasado

Pidgeot- Ya veo, quieres probarte que eres el volador más fuerte de Ash ¿No es así? En tal caso acepto tu reto, tengamos un combate

Swellow- ¡¿Enserio sempai?! ¡Eso sería genial!

Pidgeot- Sígueme

Ambos pájaros se elevaron, listos para una batalla aérea

Sceptile- Será mejor que prestes atención, Oshawott, puedes aprender algo de este combate

Oshawott- ¿A qué te refieres, Sceptile?

Sceptile- Ese Pidgeot es uno de los miembros originales de Ash, si es tan fuerte como el resto nos espera un gran combate

Oshawott- Es cierto, hasta ahora los originales de Ash demostraron ser muy buenos

Sceptile- Ya conoces a Pikachu, en primera instancia no es muy fuerte, pero puede sacar energías suficientes como para derrotar oponentes legendarios, Bulbasaur, pese a que no le gusta pelear y está en su primera etapa, tiene un poder sorprendente, su nivel supera al de un Venusaur, es el segundo de planta más fuerte de Ash, después de mí, incluso el otro día derroto a Torterra en una batalla de entrenamiento, a Squirtle solo lo pude ver durante la Batalla de la Frontera, pero esa tortuga era demasiado fuerte, es más, diría que esta al mismo nivel que Buizel, en cuanto a Charizard… Bueno, no creo que sea necesario decir algo sobre Chari

Oshawott- Ya veo, si todos los originales son así de fuertes ¿Cómo será Pidgeot?

Mientras que en el cielo

Pidgeot- Bueno Swellow, te concederé el primer ataque

Swellow- ¡Allá voy sempai! ¡No pienso contenerme!

Swellow comenzó a volar a toda velocidad y golpeo a Pidgeot con Ala de Hierro, sin embargo, este parecía no estar dañado a pesar de la desventaja de tipo

Pidgeot- ¿Eso es todo?

El enorme Pidgeot movió sus alas y creó un fuerte tornado, mandando a Swellow en picada contra los árboles, sin embargo este logro levantarse y arremetió contra Pidgeot con Ataque Rápido

Swellow- ¡Toma esto!

Sin embargo, Pidgeot también uso Ataque Rápido, evitando el ataque para luego tomar la ofensiva

Swellow- ¡Diablos! ¡Es tan fuerte como lo era Latios!

Pidgeot volvió a atacar, por lo que Swellow preparo su contraataque, así que ambos voladores comenzaron a chocar sus Ataques Rápidos, sin embargo era Swellow quien estaba recibiendo más daño

Swellow- Me equivoque, es aún más fuerte que Latios

Pidgeot- ¡Acabemos con esto!

Pidgeot nuevamente fue a golpear a Swellow con Ataque Rápido, pero el pájaro logro reaccionar y creo varias copias con Doble Equipo, por lo que Pidgeot golpeo uno falso

Swellow- ¿Qué te pareció eso?

Pidgeot- Ese fue un buen truco Swellow, pero no te servirá contra mí

Entonces Pidgeot comenzó a agitar sus alas creando un potente tornado que golpeo a todas las copias de Swellow y de paso le hizo daño al original

Pidgeot- ¿Ya se acabó?

Swellow- ¡No me rendiré!

Entonces Swellow tomo a Pidgeot por sorpresa y lo golpeó con As Aéreo, dañando a Pidgeot por primera vez en todo el combate, luego comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez con Ala de Hierro, por lo que Pidgeot lo alejó con un tornado

Pidgeot- No lo haces nada mal, Swellow, pero ya es momento de ponerme serio

Swellow- ¡Vamos! ¡As Aéreo!

Pidgeot- ¡Doble Filo!

Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, provocando una potente explosión, sin embargo cuando se despejo el humo se pudo ver a Swellow, totalmente debilitado y cayendo en picada

Oshawott- ¡Swellow!

Entonces Pidgeot atrapó a Swellow justo antes de que caiga

Pidgeot- ¿Estas bien, muchacho?

Swellow- Me diste una paliza

Pidgeot- Luchaste muy bien, no recuerdo la última vez que un oponente me obligo a hacer el Doble Filo

Swellow- Creo que no soy el volador más fuerte de Ash después de todo, te tienes bien merecida tu reputación

Pidgeot- Eres muy fuerte Swellow, me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que Ash tiene a su lado a un volador tan fuerte para que lo ayude ahora que yo no puedo

Swellow- Sempai…

Pidgeot- Lo hiciste muy bien, solo te hace falta pulir un poco más tu técnica, tu velocidad es muy buena y haces bien en aprovecharla, pero contra oponentes más rápidos que tú, debes concentrarte en tu defensa, sin mencionar que con tu Doble Equipo puedes tomar por sorpresa a tus oponentes, tu Ala de Hierro te da la ventaja contra oponentes de tipo hielo o roca, y tu As Aéreo es muy potente

Swellow- Gracias Pidgeot

Tras el combate, los Pokemon de Ash decidieron quedarse en el Bosque mientras Swellow se recuperaba de sus heridas del combate, por lo que Sceptile y Oshawott comenzaron a contarle a Pidgeot historias sobre sus aventuras con Ash o los otros Pokemon que este había capturado, sorprendiendo a Pidgeot sobre lo mucho que había cambiado su entrenador desde que se separaron, de igual manera, Pidgeot les conto algunas historias sobre las aventuras de Ash en Kanto, sorprendiéndolos por cómo era Ash cuando era un novato, así se pasaron un par de horas, hasta que…

Pidgeot- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué es eso que se aproxima por el cielo?!

Sceptile- Diablos, ya nos encontraron

-¡Ahí están!

Se aproximaba volando Charizard, con Bulbasaur en su espalda, junto a Noktowl y Noivern volando a su lado

Noktowl- Buen trabajo muchacho, lograste encontrarlos

Noivern- Lo ven, les dije que podría rastrearlos

Bulbasaur- ¡Esos 3 me deben una buena explicación!

Charizard- Tranquilo Saur, están completos

Bulbasaur- ¡Es tu culpa que se hayan escapado en primer lugar!

Noktowl- No me gustaría ser esos 3 en estos momentos

Noivern- ¿Tan grave es?

Noktowl- Créeme Noivern, no quieres ver a Saur enojado

Así, Charizard descendió y Bulbasaur fue hasta los 3 Pokemon

Bulbasaur- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer esto?! Me esperaba este tipo de cosas de ti, Oshawott, pero ¿Sceptile? ¡Eres de los que menos problemas causan!

Oshawott- Yo tampoco causo tantos problemas

Sceptile- Lo sentimos, Bulbasaur

Swellow- Fue mi culpa, yo insistí en este pequeño viajecito

Bulbasaur- ¡¿En que estaban pensando?! ¡¿Qué haría si algo les pasaba?! ¡¿Cómo le explicaría a Ash que permití que 3 de sus Pokemon favoritos desaparecieran?!

Pidgeot- Tranquilo Bulbasaur, creo que ya aprendieron su lección

Bulbasaur- ¡Claro que no! Pero la van a aprender… un minuto… ¡Pidgeot! ¡¿Enserio eres tú?!

Charizard- Veo que te has hecho más fuerte desde que te hiciste salvaje

Pidgeot- Vaya que pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los vi, muchachos

Bulbasaur- Sceptile, lleva a Swellow y Oshawott con Noktowl y espérenos ahí, nosotros tenemos cosas que hablar con Pidgeot

Sceptile- Entendido

Y Bulbasaur y Charizard se quedaron solos con Pidgeot

Pidgeot- Veo que ya se te quito tu etapa de rebelde Chari

Charizard- Ja, pasaron muchas cosas desde que nos dejaste, aprendí a trabajar en equipo con Ash y ahora somos invencibles

Pidgeot- Aun recuerdo cuan revoltoso eras cuando Charmander, mira nada más cuan fuerte te has vuelto, ya me gustaría ver la cara de tu antiguo entrenador cuando vea el Pokemon en el que te convertiste

Charizard- Jajaja, si, liberarme fue el peor error que pudo cometer, aunque fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, Ash es el mejor entrenador que existe

Pidgeot- ¿Y tú, Saur? ¿Todavía sigues negando tu evolución?

Bulbasaur- No necesitó evolucionar, así como estoy soy uno de los Pokemon más poderosos de Ash, también me fortalecí desde que nos separamos

Pidgeot- Y por lo visto eres el responsable de los nuevos ¿Eh? Siempre tuviste capacidad de liderazgo

Bulbasaur- Es una larga historia jeje, aunque Ash cada vez atrapa Pokemon más fuertes y más problemáticos, el Laboratorio está lleno de compañeros poderosos

Pidgeot- ¿Y qué tal le va a Squirtle?

Charizard- Le va bastante bien, pasó de ser el más débil del equipo a convertirse en un pokemon demasiado fuerte

Bulbasaur- Regresó con el escuadrón Squirtle, pero acude con nosotros cada vez que Ash lo necesita

Pidgeot- Vaya, las cosas sí que cambiaron en mi ausencia

Charizard- El camino no fue fácil, le hiciste falta a Ash

Bulbasaur- Es cierto, todos te extrañamos desde nuestro viaje a las Islas Naranja

Pidgeot- Ustedes también me hicieron bastante falta, ser salvaje no es nada fácil, no pasa ni un día que no piense en Ash

Charizard- Te comprendo, a mí me pasaba lo mismo mientras estaba en el Valle Charicifico

Pidgeot- Todos los días tengo que esforzarme para que ningún entrenador me atrape, además durante las noches siempre me pongo a recordar, aquella vez donde estábamos todos juntos en la cueva

Bulbasaur- ¿La cueva helada?

Charizard- Eso es algo que jamás olvidaré

Pidgeot- Casi nos congelamos, pero estábamos todos juntos, Pikachu, Squirtle, nosotros 3 ¿Recuerdan lo que Ash dijo?

Charizard- Claro que lo recuerdo

Bulbasaur- Nunca lo olvidaré

Todos- Dijo: Mis mejores amigos

Pidgeot- Muchachos, enserio los eh extrañado

Bulbasaur- También nosotros

Charizard- Ven con nosotros Pidgeot, vamos al Laboratorio Oak

Pidgeot- Nada me gustaría más… pero no puedo

Bulbasaur- ¿Por qué?

Pidgeot- Ash prometió que vendría a buscarme, debo quedarme aquí a esperarlo

Charizard- Pero Pidgeot, ya han pasado 6 años

Pidgeot- Ash volverá, estoy seguro, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, lo esperaré aquí, yo confió en mi entrenador, estoy seguro que no se ha olvidado de mí, él vendrá

Bulbasaur- Pero Pidgeot…

Charizard- Déjalo Saur, Pidgeot ha tomado una decisión y yo admiro eso, Ash seguro vendrá a buscarlo

Bulbasaur- Tienes razón, esta no es una despedida, estoy seguro que volveremos a vernos, en cuanto Ash recoja a Pidgeot

Pidgeot- Es una promesa, en cuanto Ash venga por mí, volveremos a vernos y viajaremos juntos de nuevo en busca de más aventuras, como en los viejos tiempos

Y así Bulbasaur y Charizard se despidieron de Pidgeot y se llevaron a Swellow, Sceptile, Oshawott, Noktowl y Noivern de vuelta al laboratorio

Heracross- ¡Miren! ¡Ya volvieron!

Heracross fue a recibir a Bulbasaur, intentando chuparle la bulba

Bulbasaur- ¡Suéltame Heracross! Oigan ¿El profesor se dio cuenta de nuestra pequeña salida?

Kingler- No te preocupes, le dije a Muk que lo mantenga ocupado

Y adentro del laboratorio se podía observar a Muk aplastando al profesor mientras que Tracey intentaba sacárselo de encima

Bayleef- ¡Oigan ustedes 3! ¡Lo que hicieron fue muy peligroso! ¡Les pudo pasar algo! ¡Si algo les pasará imaginen como se pondría mi pobre Ash!

Sceptile- Lo sentimos, Bayleef

Bayleef- Le están dando un mal ejemplo a los nuevos

Hawlucha- Por mí que sigan

Corpish- ¡¿Y porque no me llevaron?! ¡Creía que éramos compañeros de Hoenn!

Swellow- Fue un viaje improvisado Corpish, lo siento

Corpish- Además, Torkoal se imaginó lo peor y se puso a llorar

Torkoal- ¡Estaba tan preocupado!

Snivy- ¡Y tu Oshawott! ¡Ya me estoy cansando de que te metas en problemas!

Oshawott- Snivy, Bulbasaur ya me regaño suficiente por un día

Pignite- Snivy de verdad estaba preocupada por si les había pasado algo

Snivy- ¡Pignite! ¡Yo no estaba preocupada por este idiota!

Infernape- Y tú, Sceptile ¿Cómo pudiste escaparte así?

Krokodile- Si hermano, de ti no me la esperaba

Sceptile- Tenía que hacerlo

Unfezant- ¿Y bien?

Swellow- ¿Y bien qué?

Staraptor- ¿Encontraron a Pidgeot?

Oshawott- Claro, y tuvo un gran combate con Swellow

Torterra- ¿Enserio?

Talonflame- ¿Y cómo era?

Glalie- ¿Era fuerte?

Leavanny- ¿Cómo vivía?

Totodile- ¿Era divertido?

Quilava- ¿Era como nos dijo Chari?

Buizel- ¿Les conto algo sobre sus aventuras?

Palpitoad- ¿Quién gano el combate?

Swellow- Pidgeot era sin lugar a dudas, el volador más fuerte de Ash

* * *

Fin

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el fic, esperó que les haya gustado, Swellow sin lugar a dudas fue de lo mejor de Ash en su momento, esto es algo así como mi versión de lo que hacen los Pokemon de Ash mientras que este se encuentra de viaje en otra región, bueno sin más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente fic


End file.
